Chocolates
by AuthoressSai
Summary: Aqua and Terra use the holidays, Valentine's Day and White Day, to express their feelings for one another. Two Chapter Drabble.
1. Valentine's Day

Just in time to post this on Valentine's Day! So I decided to go by how the holiday is observed in Japan. Only girls give gifts on this holiday, boys give gifts on White Day. There will be a chapter 2 for this story on March 14th. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

This year she thought she would do something nice for the three most important men in her life. She always gave them a little something she made herself to show the appreciation she had for them. This time she wanted to do more than the usual hand made trinkets. This time, she wanted to make something…edible…

And she was failing miserably.

Aqua sighed as she looked down at the chocolate truffles, or whatever they were. They looked more like giant lumps of burnt coal. The third batch she had messed up, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out what happened. She was the main cook in the castle. Sure, all the boys were capable, but she seemed to not only be gifted in the ways of magic, but culinary as well. A skill she was quite proud of, and she had made so many difficult dishes before with ease. So why, in all the worlds, were chocolate truffles defying her? She looked back at the cookbook, then to the truffles. She knew she followed the recipe precisely. What went wrong? In all three batches, only one seemed to turn all right. Divide one truffle between all three of them was impossible.

The kitchen was a mess, and she had ran out of ingredients. It was well into the night, there was no more time to make any more anyway. She let out another sigh, she'd just have to come up with something else. She had plenty of things in her room to make something nice for them. But who to give the chocolate too? No reason to let it go to waste. Sure, the master was good to her, and she was grateful for his training and wisdom, but maybe chocolates were a bit too much now that she thought about it. And Ventus? He didn't need anymore sugar in his system. So that only left one other person.

This brought a blush to her cheeks, and slight smile to her lips, "Terra," she breathed.

* * *

She stayed up the rest of the night quickly making something for the master and the youngest of his three pupils. She was quite happy with them, and they seemed to enjoy their gifts after all. But now it was time to give Terra his gift. She couldn't like to herself she was nervous. She thought to herself maybe it was better Terra got his own personal gift, after all maybe it was time she told him how she felt. Just thinking about it was now making her heart race. What if he didn't care for her in that way, this couldn't ruin their whole friendship. Now she was making herself worry, should she give it to him? She shook her head to clear her mind of the though. Of course she should, and beside she had nothing else to give him.

She had decided after they were done training, she would go talk to him alone. She guessed she was just going to have to trust herself on this one. No matter what happened, they would always be friends, right?

But where was Terra? He rushed off after training so quickly, she didn't get time to ask him to meet her by their usual star gazing place.

"Hey Ven, have you seen Terra?" she found Ven in the kitchen, munching away on an after dinner snack.

"Huh? Oh, I think he went out to the training grounds. He seemed upset…"

"Upset, is he okay?"

"Well, I think he's bummed out that you…didn't…" Ven wasn't sure what too say, as he found it hard to believe Aqua would just not get Terra a present like that.

"That I didn't? Oh he thinks I didn't get him anything?" she pulled out the little box that held the single truffle.

"So you did get him something! I thought maybe you were upset with him, you should go give it to him now!"

"So he's at the training grounds, huh? Alright, thanks a lot, Ven."

Ven watched Aqua leave before turn away, "Yup, Valentine's Day is a day you should spend with the one you love…" he reached out grabbing the entire jar of cookies, "couldn't ask for anything better to spend my Valentine's Day with," he said happily, making his way back to his room.

* * *

When she arrived at the training grounds, he wasn't training at all. He sat on the ledge of the cliff, his head hung low. _He must really be upset, _she took soft steps towards him, but it was a futile effort as he looked up when he heard someone approaching.

"Hey," she said softly, when he didn't say anything.

"Hi," judging the tone of his voice, yes, he was very upset. Was he really this mad at not getting anything? Well, that was about to change. She went over to him, inviting herself to take a seat next to him.

"You seem down, is something wrong?"

She was kidding right? Terra looked away, "everything is fine."

"Oh…I thought," she pulled out the little box, "maybe this would make you feel better."

He looked back over to her, and then to the box. His eyes widen a bit, now feeling very foolish for second guessing his friend.

"You thought I forgot about you, didn't you?"

"Well, I thought, maybe cause we're older, and you know. I thought maybe you got something for Ven cause he's just a kid, and the master is well…our master…and…"

"Silly, I would never forget you," she interrupted him, seeing he was feeling a bit embarrassed, "in fact, you're the only one who is getting this." Aqua handed him the box, placing it into his hand.

He pulled on the ribbon, and took off the lid, seeing the little delicate truffle inside.

"In truth, I tried to make some for everyone, but this was the only one the turned out okay. So I decided to give it to you."

"Why me?" he looked to her.

"Cause," she paused. _Well now or never. _"Cause, you're…my friend, and I care about you." Okay, bad start, in fact this wasn't starting out like a confession at all.

"And I wanted you to be the one to have it," she blurted out quickly before he could say anything in response. "I…Terra…" she had thought about what she was going to say a thousand times, and none of what she practice was coming out right now.

"Thank you, Aqua." She looked up to him smiling at her, and she couldn't help, but notice how handsome he looked when he smiled. "It means a lot to me."

A blush came to her cheeks. So it didn't turn out like she thought, but at least he liked it. "So, you gonna eat it?"

"Of course. "

She swayed her legs in anticipation, but her smile soon turned into a frown, "why do you look like you just ate something terrible?"

"I didn't…I mean I don't…" he wanted so badly to like it, but it was just too bitter to hide the expression on his face.

"That one turned out bad too," she looked down, her shoulders slumping.

"It doesn't matter, I'd eat a thousand of them."

"Why in all the worlds, would you do that to your stomach?"

"Because you made them, and they are just that special. Besides, the after taste isn't too bad." She nudged with her fist, his jest bringing a smile back to her lips.

He laughed, and even though he kept that smile, he seemed to become very serious, "I mean it though. It means a lot to me that you gave it to me."

She was too busy looking at the stars above them, when she felt his lips press softly against the top of her cheek. She froze up a bit, not expecting that at all though definitely not unwanted.

"Come on, we should head back inside."

"Okay," she said in a dreamy like voice, and Terra couldn't help, but smirk. So, she cared about him the way he cared about her. Well, this was going to make reciprocating the gift a lot easier. He already had an idea of what he wanted to do, but since he knew how she felt about him, it would make his idea work out.

He helped her up, going back towards the castle. And it never dawned on them, that they never let go of each other's hands.

* * *

So Aqua and Terra have each other, and Ven has a giant jar of cookies, I would say all is right in the worlds :)

Although...poor Master Eraqus, he needs love too...


	2. White Day

I apologize for the late update. I am attending a convention this weekend, and last night I was up making sure my Aqua costume was all nice and pretty. Ended up passing out and not getting this posted. While at the con, I saw I got a review for this story, and I was like, oh I better post that. Sorry everyone. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

It had been one month since Aqua made her confession and try as they might; they just never seem to get a moment alone together. With the master extending their training sessions, and Ven's out the blue need for attention, never a moment's peace. She was starting to think it was a bad idea to tell Terra how she felt as now spending time with him was all she thought about. Focusing on their spars was more difficult than ever. She noticed he would go out of his way to avoid hurting her too badly. They would succeed in that, but would receive harsh critique from their master for their sloppy work. It was embarrassing really as both apprentices were better than that.

_Maybe we should have talked about this after the mastery exams. _She let out a sigh, lying on her bed after another excruciatingly long session with their master. As much as she would love to be with Terra at this moment, she was too sore and tired to move. Any moment now, she knew she would fall asleep, and she didn't even care that she was still dressed. The knock on her bedroom door was enough to bring her out of the semi sleep state.

_No, Ven, not now! Does this boy ever get tired? _She turned her head to face the door, "Yes, Ven?" she called out weakly.

"Were you expecting him?" She could hear the amusement in Terra's tone. All that wanting to go to sleep suddenly vanished, and that thought of wanting to be with the older apprentice returned.

"Considering, he does it practically every night…you can come in," In truth, she adored the younger boy, so much like a little brother to her. But right now, she was hoping the training session they had today was enough to send him bed, and he wouldn't disturb this moment. The door opened and it seemed he too got ready for bed since he walked in with just an under shirt and sleeping pants on. It must have been an older shirt cause it was too tight. Normally, she'd tell him to get rid of it, but since it enhanced the viewing pleasure, she said nothing.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and looked down at her, "you alright?"

"No," she groaned, turning over to lie on her side so she could face him. He chuckled, "well maybe this will make you feel better." He handed her an item that was wrapped up in white paper.

"What's this for?"

"You don't know what today is?"

"Terra, I don't even know what day of the week is it. Is it a holi-," she cut herself off. Gift, wrapped in white, holiday…, "oh, Terra, I'm so sorry."

He laughed, "it's okay, it's been a rough month for all of us. We didn't even really get to spend any time together."

So he felt the same way. This relieved her a bit, knowing he wanted to be with her too. Aqua looked back to the gift, judging it's shape; it had to be a book. She lifted herself up to sit next to him. Now, to see how well he knew her. She delicately unwrapped the paper wondering just what kind of book he got her. When the paper was completely off, the book had a beautiful cover, but no title was printed on it.

Terra was enjoying the confused look on her face, "open it." She did as instructed, and when she did, she saw that nothing was inside, the book was completely hollowed out.

"The last time I was here, I noticed your desk was a bit…cluttered." Aqua looked back to her desk. It was neat, but scattered about were little trinkets that were important to her. Little seashells from their last trip to the beach, a shiny rock she found on the training grounds randomly one day, a four-leaf clover Ven insisted he found, but she knew he made it by attaching another leaf. All other things of the sort were about her desk, nightstand, and bookshelf.

"And now you have a place to keep them all, and no one will know, cause it just looks like an ordinary book."

Aqua looked at her gift, and smiled, "this is such a sweet and clever gift, thank you Terra." She looked to him, hugging the book to her chest. That was when she noticed he was holding a bag in his hand, "what's that?"

"Oh, this. Um, it's another gift, but not now"

"Not now?"

"No, I want you to open it when you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll know," he set the bag down by her nightstand and looked back to her. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, though according to the clock on her nightstand, only a minute went by. She studied the look on his face, and noticed he was slightly leaning in. Was he going to kiss her? _Oh please do it, I'm too embarrassed too! _Another minute went by, and even she slightly leaned in, but still nothing happened. Just more staring. _You're going to make me do this aren't you? _She took a deep breathe, and started to lean in a bit more just when he did the same cause both of them to jump back

_This really shouldn't be this hard, _Terra thought; _it's just a kiss…a kiss I really don't want to mess up…_

Aqua looked down, letting out a soft laugh. She thought the whole thing was silly, after all they were adults, and kissing was not a crime.

_Well now or never…_

That was when Aqua felt Terra's fingers take hold of her chin and pulled her back to face him, where he placed his lips on hers. At first her eyes went wide, but quickly, she eased into his kiss. After all, she wanted him too.

He wrapped his arm around her back to pull her closer, but felt something other than Aqua come into contact with him. Breaking the kiss to look down, Aqua was still clenching onto the fake book tightly.

"Oh, sorry," she placed the gift onto her bed, and this gave Terra some time to enjoy the blush that spread across her cheek. Before she could even turn back to him, he already had his arm back around her, placing the other hand on her cheek, pulling her back into their kiss. She gently placed her hands on his broad chest. Slowly, her hands slide up, wrapping her arms around his neck, squirming her way closer to him. After what felt like hours of lip locking, Terra pulled back, gently rubbing his nose against hers before leaning his forehead on hers.

"This was actually my original gift."

"Hm?" she tilted her head a bit, still in a daze from that kiss.

"I was going to kiss you today, but you kinda beat me to the whole confession thing."

"But what if I said no?"

"Well, I still would have gotten a kiss along with my lifetime supply of humiliation."

She laughed, "Guess everything worked out in our favor than. But you do know, no matter what you'll have me."

"Yea, I know, and that goes for you as well."

_The perks of being in love with your best friend._

* * *

_One Year Later_

Aqua quickly tip toed down the dark hallway. Well past midnight, the others must have been asleep by now. Well, she knew for certain Terra wasn't considering he was the one who told her to come to his room this late. About four months ago they finally had a moment to take their relationship to what she considered a dangerous level. She knew once they went that far, they weren't going to be able to stop. And keeping this all a secret was hard enough as it is, and now they were making getting caught even riskier.

While waiting in her room this worried her, but once she took her mad dash through the halls her adrenaline soared. Four months later and she still got this worked up with the anticipation alone. Coming to his door, she lightly knocked on her, keeping something she had been carrying behind her back. The door practically flew open and Terra pulled her inside. He pressed her against the now closed door and was about to lean in for a kiss.

"Wait." Aqua said sternly.

"Wait?" the expression on his face priceless. A mixture of confusion, annoyance, and frustration.

"Yes, wait. I want to tell you something." She grinned a bit. "While I was waiting for our rendezvous time, I kept myself occupied by cleaning up my room."

"I really hope this is going somewhere." Terra had her trapped between his arms.

"Oh it is," she glanced up at him, still had that smirkish grin, "anyway, I found something you gave me a long time ago that I had completely forgotten about." She pulled out from behind her back the little white bag he had given her. "I remember you telling me to open it when I was ready. I figured after all this time, I think I am more than ready to see whatever it is." She looked him in the eye, "so tell me Terra, just how far were you thinking into our relationship when you got this," she reached inside and pulled out a lacy, frilly piece of white lingerie.

In truth, he too had forgotten all about that gift. If he remembered, it would have been brought up much sooner. He knew at some point and time they would have gotten this far. He gave her an impish grin, and shrugged, "I knew we'd get there eventually, that's why I told you to wait for when you were ready."

"Terra!"

He looked up at her, and to avoid any scolding, he knew he was going to have to put her place, "wanna wear it tonight?"

She blinked, but then that smirk came back to her lips.

* * *

Yea, I know this chapter did not involve chocolates. I have to admit, I had no idea what I was going to do when I originally posted the first chapter. I was hoping it would come to me as time went on. Upon researching common gifts given on White Day, white lingerie was one of them. I really wanted to add it in there somewhere. Hope it wasn't too silly. I'll have to change the ratings on this story, won't I?

BTW, to my reviewer, the other stories will be updated super shortly.


End file.
